


A Night at the Movies

by emmadilla



Series: Daniella & the boys [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Car Sex, Date Night, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex in a Car, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Companion piece to "Daddy, please" ... on Dean and Daniella's night together, Sam and Cas have absconded to the movies, but it's hard to concentrate on the screen when there's such an attractive angel at your side ...





	A Night at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this was a long time in coming. Sorry. I do have another one-shot in the works, though, so I hope I won't leave you hanging for too long with the next installment.

The night air was refreshingly crisp as Cas pulled his pimp mobile into the drive-in theatre. Sam breathed it in deeply as the angel exchanged money for tickets and drove to a semi-secluded spot in the back of the theatre. “Good, I always liked the back, nobody to complain I was obstructing the view,” Sam quipped.

 

Castiel flashed him a smile, a roguish kind of savage grin that made Sam realize that that was not the reason the angel chose the last spot in the back row, the furthest away from the bleachers where people who had no vehicle could sit and the opposite side as the concession stand. Never let it be said that Cas didn’t take him on interesting dates.

 

This particular showing was a double feature of a couple of old black and white horror flicks. Cheesy stuff, ultimately, but something nice to relax to, especially to point out and laugh at the discrepancies. Sam bought a popcorn to munch on and a small drink to sip, and though he offered to share, the angel didn’t indulge. It was rare that Cas would eat, simply because for one he didn’t need to, and for two food tasted wildly different to angels than it did to humans. As Cas had put it once, he mostly tasted molecules, which Sam supposed would be a pretty weird thing to taste something that intensely, but Cas still had a few human weaknesses. Chocolate, for instance, was one. And dates, for some reason, he really liked, especially if they were rolled in coconut. Other than that, Cas would only eat food when they were on the road to keep up appearances, as it would be rather odd for four people to enter a diner and only three order food. He could tolerate it enough to avoid questions, though he usually stealthily snuck a lot of his food to his companions.

 

As the first movie got close to the climax, Sam absently wondered what Dean and Daniella were doing in their absence. He almost immediately chuckled to himself, knowing pretty much _exactly_ what they were getting up to. That was part of the reason that him and Cas usually absconded on their nights. It wasn’t that they didn’t like to hear their partners in mutual ecstasy, it was just that they were so damn loud sometimes it got to be a little much. Sometimes Cas and Sam enjoyed a little peace and quiet. There was no such thing to be had with the other two around. Not that they would trade them for the world, but sometimes it was nice to have a little bit of a break. This was why Cas dragged him out of the bunker tonight, to relax and watch a couple of old movies without the constant porn noises in the background.

 

Somewhere between the climax and resolution of the first film, Cas’ hand had wandered over and grasped onto Sam’s, and he hadn’t moved, enjoying the contact. Even though Daniella was his real snuggle buddy, it didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy contact from the other members of their group. By the time the second movie started and Sam had finished the popcorn, they were into full on hand sex territory, stroking and caressing the other’s hand while they watched. Sam was getting increasingly distracted, however, and about a third of the way into the second movie he realized he wasn’t following along at all. He looked over at Cas and realized the angel was in the same situation, and he grinned, reaching up to trace the stubble on the angel’s vessel before pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Cas’ lips were soft and warm and the mix of him plus the buttery, salty popcorn from earlier made Sam moan from the contact. He initially went in for one kiss, but when he went to break away, Castiel went in for a kiss of his own, starting a back and forth that led to them full on making out in the back of the drive-in, the movie now permanently ignored. Cas moaned as Sam caught his bottom lip in between his teeth and a shiver made its way up Sam’s spine at the sound of it. Sam’s hand slipped down the angel’s neck, his fingers tracing the signature blue tie that he so rarely took off before they slipped underneath and flipped open a few buttons, angling to feel the flesh underneath. There was just something about Cas’ skin, not only how soft it felt but how there was a subtle _thrum_ to it, like his grace was vibrating slightly just beneath the surface. It was so different from a human, so alien and yet so familiar and comforting. It was almost overwhelming, in a good way, when the angel’s naked vessel was pressed up against him tightly. Sam wanted it so badly, but he knew Cas would make him wait. Cas always liked to make them wait, tease them almost endlessly until they were almost mad with desire and then he would give in. Not even Sam was able to hold out as much as Cas was, and before Sam would have considered himself a tease.

 

He no longer gave himself that title.

 

Somehow, during the makeout session, they had shifted until they were almost completely facing the other, and Cas’ hand slowly slipped lower and lower, down Sam’s arm and side until he felt a gentle pressure tease at his crotch. He moaned into the angels mouth, wanting more, _needing_ more, but Cas resisted, only gently rubbing the hardening member underneath Sam’s jeans. He was like putty in the angel’s hands and he knew it. He loved it. Cas and his brother were the only ones he would let take over like this, and he loved it when they did. he trusted them that they wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want them to, that they wouldn’t make him feel uncomfortable, and that they would take care of him no matter what. It was a deep level of trust he didn’t freely give.

 

The rumble of engines starting pulled them out of their combined reverie, realizing the second movie was now over and people were starting to leave. Sam whined softly from the loss of contact, but Cas shot him a smile that mean _wait_. He sighed, somewhat impatient. He knew they were starting work on a case that would more than likely mean he would have to do some in-person research at a university, so he wanted to spend as much time with his partners as possible before he left. But he knew that Cas would make it worth his while. He always did.

 

Sam had no idea how Cas kept himself calm and focused as he navigated the parking lot and pulled out onto the road. He was jittery with energy and tension and desperately wanting some relief, but Cas wore the same, calm face as he did in just about every damn situation. As he was driving, he did reach over and take Sam’s hand again, giving him an anchor, something to hold on to while he waited. Sam ran his fingers gently up and down the underside of the vessel’s hand, feeling every little ridge and wrinkle from the pad of his fingerprint to the knuckles to the smooth palm. It was relaxing, yet somehow such a turn on Sam didn’t think he could last for very long like this.

 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to. A couple of miles out from the bunker, Cas pulled into a large field that was heavily wooded on the sides. It had been an ideal rendezvous for the partners before, as it was in the middle of nowhere, no neighbors anywhere near, it was close to the bunker if they needed to get there for whatever reason, and it was wooded enough around the perimeter that it was difficult to see into the clearing portion of the field. There could have been a wild orgy going on with fifty people and no one from the road would know any better, even in daylight. It was a perfect little stopping point to have a little privacy of their own before they went back to the bunker.

 

The hunter wanted to jump the angel as soon as he turned the engine off, but Cas was too quick and was out the door before Sam could do anything. Sam cocked an eyebrow, curious, before he opened his own door.

 

What Sam didn’t realize, and what he didn’t count on, was Cas’ speed. In the time that it took him to realize that Cas was exiting the car and then to reverse course and do likewise in his lust-filled haze, the angel was waiting for him on his side. Once his door was open, Cas hauled him out of the car, shut the door and then pushed the hunter against the car, his mouth on the hunter’s neck and nibbling at a particular sensitive spot he knew was there. Sam moaned and bucked against the angel, desperate for any kind of friction, and Cas let him as he unbuttoned his flannel and smoothed his fingers over Sam’s chest and stomach, never dropping lower than his navel. “Cas, c’mon, you’ve been teasing me all night,” the hunter whispered, but the angel responded only by nipping at his collar bone.

 

He did seem to take the hint, however, that Sam _needed_ a little more than what he was getting, and his fingers brushed the man’s belt buckle, pausing only for a moment before he worked it loose. A split second later, he had Sam’s pants open and was palming his erection through his boxers. It was enough to placate the man for the moment as he continued to work him over, attending to each little sensitive spot on the man’s neck and chest before he moved lower, across his chest and stomach. On his knees now, the angel locked eyes with Sam as he planted a searing kiss to the man’s hip before he pulled his boxers down just enough to expose his fully erect cock. Sam shivered slightly in the chilled air, but he wouldn’t be cold for long as wet heat enveloped him and his jaw went slack as Cas started giving him a slow, but thorough, blow job. Sam leaned against the car, moaning in between shaky breaths, trying to get up enough strength to get them back into the car for a little more action, but Cas, as usual, was taking his sweet time. It wasn’t until Cas’s fingers started brushing higher and higher on his now bare thighs that Sam suggested it. Castiel grinned from his kneeling position, knowing he was getting to the man, and he decided to indulge the man as he swiftly stood and opened the door to the more than spacious back seat.

 

Sam didn’t waste any time. As soon as the door was opened, he stumbled into the car, not even caring that his boots were still on and his pants were now around his knees, the back seat meant heavenly relief, in every sense of the word. Cas was right behind him, already shedding unnecessary clothes, and by the time Sam’s back hit the seat and Cas landed on top of him, their now bared erections pressed against each other, causing them both to both and buck against the other in mutual ecstasy. Cas paused just long enough to kiss Sam for a moment more, but his attention was soon divided as he summoned a slick oil meant for mating and coated his fingers. As his tongue laved attention into Sam’s mouth, he slowly buried a single digit into Sam, causing the man to tense and then go limp with the sensations. He slowly, almost painfully according to Sam, fingered him, adding a second finger only when Sam’s keening whine indicated desperate need. Sam pushed himself further onto the angel’s fingers, needing more and more, always more, but as usual Cas kept a steady pace. Sam grasped Cas’ shoulders, needing an anchor of sorts, and the angel let him. If the vessel had contained only a human, and not an angel, there would have undoubtedly been bruises left where Sam left his crushing grip. But they were so minor, in the grand scheme of things, that Castiel was able to instantly heal himself. Finally, and almost with a sort of reluctance, Cas added a third finger. As much as he loved to tease and draw things out, his own need was making itself very well known, and the longer this went on the harder it was to maintain his calm. As he scissored his fingers, made them vibrate ever so slightly, resulting in a howling groan from the man as he pushed himself as far onto the angel’s fingers as he could, his eyes scrunched closed with the powerful, almost painful arousal he was experiencing.

 

Cas held out as long as he could, but it wasn’t much longer before he coated his own cock in slick and removed his fingers from the man. Sam whined at the loss, but quieted as he felt Cas’ cock near his entrance. Somewhere in all of the foreplay, Cas had removed his pants. He wasn’t even sure he could pinpoint when, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he wrapped his legs around the angel, begging him for what he so desperately needed. Cas entered him gradually, every inch almost agonizing at the slow pace that he chose. But he eventually pulled flush to Sam’s body, fully sheathed inside of him, but Sam was more than ready for action, and frustrated at the lack of movement. He ground down against Cas, wanting more and the angel obliged by pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back home. Sam swore he could see stars the way he’d hit his prostate just so, and he cried out, pawing at the angel as he bucked underneath him, encouraging him to continue. And continue he did, slow but hard, until the man was a whimpering mess underneath him.

 

Then and only then did Cas give him what he truly needed. Sitting up slightly and pulling one of Sam’s legs to rest on top of his shoulder, he started driving into the man at an ever-increasing pace. Sam was almost incoherent, knowing only the backseat of the car, the cool leather on his back, and Cas on top of him as he drove into him, faster and faster. He reached up to touch his dick, needing some friction there, but Cas batted away his hand and held his wrists down, and Sam understood. The angel was always good and following through, and even though he made it frustrating sometimes, he always made it worthwhile. As the angel pounded into him, he made sure to angle himself so that he was hitting Sam’s prostate, and with each stroke Sam was threatened to become undone. It felt so good, he didn’t want it to be over, but he was only human and couldn’t hold out forever.

 

“C-Cas,” he gasped. “I’m gonna …”

 

“Come for me, Sam,” was all the angel needed to say and Sam’s orgasm ripped through him, making him tremble in spasm in all the right ways. Cas could have held out even longer, if he wanted to, but the sight of Sam coming undone underneath him proved enough to push even him over the edge, and he buried himself as deep into the man as he could, shouting his own orgasm.

 

As they both started to come down, Sam was loose as a noodle, and Cas took that opportunity to use his grace to clean them both. Sam grinned up at him from his reclining position in the back seat, twitching his finger in a “come hither” motion. Cas leaned over and Sam reached up to steal a kiss. “One for the road.” Cas smiled against his lips. If he had to guess, he would say the date was very successful. And Sam would have definitely agreed.


End file.
